Szabadkőművesség
thumb|A szabadkőművesség hivatalos címere (stilizáltan) A Szabadkőművesség (Freemasonry) egy világméretű mozgalom, amely egymással lazán összekapcsolódó exkluzív, titkos társaságokból: páholyokból áll. Szerveződése hierarchikus, piramisjellegű: összesen 33 beavatási fokozat van; a legtöbben a legalsó kettő valamelyikén állnak. A 3. fok már mesterfok, amelyre kevesen jutnak el. A szabadkőművesség tagjainak kiléte szándékaik szerint legtöbbször titkos, azonban a modern "információs korban" számos történelmi és jópár élő személyről ismeretes, hogy szabadkőműves (volt). Híres tagjai között találjuk pl. Kazinczy Ferencet, Kossuth Lajost, Jókai Mórt, W. A. Mozartot, valamint az összes eddigi amerikai elnököt George Washingtontól Barack Obamáig. A szabadkőművesség az Amerikai Egyesült Államokban a legaktívabb és legnagyobb társadalmi beágyazottságú; a szabadkőművesség ma becslések szerint 5 millió tagot számlál világszerte, ebből hárommillió az Egyesült Államokban él. A szabadkőművesség működésének egyik alapvető jellemzője, hogy nem csak a külvilággal szemben őriz titkokat és dezinformál, hanem saját tagjaival szemben is. Ez a David Icke által Kompartmentalizációnak nevezett módszer. A tagok, minél magasabb fokán vannak a "piramisnak", annál pontosabb és hitelesebb ismeretekkel rendelkeznek a szervezet valós természetéről és valós céljairól. A Szabadkőművesség legfőbb patrónusa és fokozatok felett álló főhatalma az Egyesült Királyság mindenkori uralkodója és a Brit Nemzetközösség államfője (jelenleg II. Erzsébet királynő). Magukat mint az Intellektuális Arisztokrácia ként nevezik. Gúnynevük: vakoló, vakolók. Név eredete a "vakolás" szóhasználatukból ered ami "munkát"("szellemi" munkát) jelent amit a páholyban összegyűlve végeznek. A szabadkőműveseknél bevett szokás és beavatási ceremónia részét képezi a "szakrális homoszenzualitás" azaz a szodómia. Legnagyobb jelképe az "isten elleni lázadásnak" ami a Luciferizmus alapgondolata. Isten képe a ~nél az univerzum megalkótoja a látható világ teremtője. Nyíltan hirdetett, látszólagos céljai Az Európai Szabadkőműves konferencia meghatározása szerint a szabadkőművesség mint intézmény: *„Humanista szellemiségű: független minden politikai, gazdasági, vallási és csoport-hatalomtól.” (Vesd össze: Humanizmus) *„Az emberi élet minden vonatkozásával törődik, az igazság keresésében semmiféle béklyót nem tűr el.” *„Emberbaráti: tagjai és minden ember között a kölcsönös felelősséget gyakorolja nemzetiségi, vallási, politikai vagy bármely más megkülönböztetés nélkül.” *„Haladó: tagjai egyénileg és közösen az ember és a társadalom szüntelen jobbításáért tevékenykednek, templomaikban és a nagyvilágban.” *„Humanista: tagjait semmiféle dogma elfogadására nem kötelezi. Szellemiségét hármas jelszava: Szabadság, Egyenlőség, Testvériség fejezi ki.” (Vesd össze: Francia forradalom) *„Alapelve a türelem és az emberi jogok egyetemessége: e jogok tiszteletben tartása és elterjesztése vezethet a Békéhez, az Igazsághoz és a Testvériséghez a népek és egyének között.” (Az Európai Kőműves Konferencia nyilatkozata, 1992). Valós céljai * A szabadkőművesség valójában az Irányítók hatalmi hálózatának kiszolgáló személyzete, még ha ezzel a mozgalom tagjai közül nem is mindenki van tisztában. A szabadkőművesség végrehajtó hatalom, feladata a politikai és üzleti élet (ezen belül is különös tekintettel a médiavilág) napi feladatainak végrehajtása, ellenőrzése, koordinálása, a "status quo" fenntartása, a részletkérdésekben napi szintű döntéshozás, az irányítottak felügyelete, a látható és "láthatatlan" szintek közötti kapcsolat biztosítása. * A szabadkőművesség tudatos végcélja az új világrend (NWO) felépítése, noha ennek valós, "sátáni" természetét az alsóbb szinteken általában nem igazán értik, illetve idealizálják. * Fanatikus célkitűzéseik egyike a "népek egyesítése". A testvérek a vérükre esküdnek fel ceremoniáikban, hogy munkájukban eltörölnek minden országot, vallást, népet. Gondolkodási rendszerükben a "falakat" akarják ledönteni ami az embereket elválasztja. Ilyen "fal" a : # vallás # nyelv # földrajzi távolság # etnikai jelleg # országok # nemzeti öntudat. # A föld vallásait egy vallássá szándékoznak összegyúrni ami egy "nap-kultuszon" alapuló luciferánus világvallás lenne. Ráerőltetik saját vallásukat az emberekre. Ennek előfeltétele a világállam. 2. Egy általuk megalkotott mesterséges nyelvet(Pl.: eszperantó) akarnak világ nyelvvé tenni, hogy minden ember egy nyelvet beszéljen. 3. A földrajzi távolságokat technológiai úton küzdötték le ill. fejlesztik folyamatosan. 4. A freemason szellemiség elhatárolódik és megveti a faji öntudatot, a természeti törvények erre vonatkozó részeit nem veszi azt figyelembe. Szemléletük szerint az emberi nem egy néppé fog összeolvadni és ezt agresszív asszimilációs propagandával(filmek stb.) próbálják elérni. 5. Világkereskedelem, világbank, világállam! Minden népet és országot egyesítenek. 6. Nemzeti öntudat számukra értelmetlen. Magyarföldi művesek és tevékenységeik Olyanról hogy, magyar szabadkőművesség nem beszélhetünk, léhaság lenne. A szabadkőművesek vérre esküdtek hogy eltörölnek minden népet és vallást a föld színéről. Ugyanakkor magunk állítják hogy, nem veszik figyelembe az országhatárokat. A felsőoktatásból folyamatosan kiszorították a nem rendtag tanárokat, tanársegédeket vagy behálózták a rendbe. Magyarország képzettebb tanári kara szín szabadkőműves ritka kivétellel. Folyamatosan felszámolják a magániskolákat(ellehetetlenítik működését) vagy beszivárogva átveszik annak irányítását, tanítási szellemét hozzáigazítják a maguk ideológiájukhoz! Irányzatai Szabadkőművesség és zsidóság A témával foglalkozó irodalomban rendszeresen megjelenik a "zsidó-szabadkőműves" kifejezés. A szabadkőművesség által hirdetett eszmeiséget a zsidók nagyobb része magáénak vallja és támogatja. A szabadkőművesség tagjai között a világ összlakosságához képest felülreprezentáltak a zsidók, pontosabban "zsidó származású" emberek, hiszen keményvonalasabb irányzatoknál, úgymint a nagyoriens, a tagoknak fel kell adniuk faji, nemzetiségi és vallási identitásukat. Ezek a személyek a külvilág felé azonban továbbra is zsidónak, magyarnak, amerikainak, stb. mutatják magukat, noha esküt tettek, hogy a Testvériségen kívül más család, haza és vallás többé nem létezik számukra. 1= Utalás a nem zsidókra akik nem tartják be a Kóser étkezést és "tisztátalan állatokat" esznek. 2=Erev Rav jelentése: 1. Gyülevésznép. 2. Híg vérű zsidók. 3. Idegenszívű zsidók. 4.Belső gojság. (szitokszó) 3=Anyagcsináló/Anyagteremtő, 4=A héber istenség neve 72 szótag és 216 betűből áll, csak a beavatott rabbik tudják és ejtik ki (Tetragrammaton, Sem-he-meforas). 5= AVATARA: Szabadkőművesek (1:31:12) Okkult szimbolizmus " Egy szimbólum eltakarja és rejti a titkot és egyben titokzatos erőket is fed. Ezen energiák mikor felszabadulnak potenciális hatást gyakorolhatnak." - Foster Bailey - Spirit of Masonry, Publisher: Lucis Pub; Revised edition (June 1979). O egyiptomi és zsidó szimbólumok dominánsak a páholyban! A "G" betű jelentése Gnozis vagy Gnosztik! A "God" (ang: isten) jelentése dezinformáló, amit maguk terjesztenek a megtévesztésért! Páholyok Rendfokozatok A szabadkőművesség első három fokozata a következő: #Inas - angolul Entered Apprentice (bevezetett inas) #Legény - Fellow Craft (kőműves testvér) #Mester - Master Mason (kőműves mester) Magas fokok Számos ún. magas fokú rendszer jött létre az idők során, amelyek különböző keleties címeket és rangokat tartalmaznak. #Knight Templar (templomos lovag) #Knight of the Mediterranean Pass (a mediterrán hágó lovagja) #Knight of St. John of Malta (máltai Szent János Lovagja) #The Rosy Cross of the Royal Order of Scotland (a skót királyi rend rózsakeresztje) #Harodim of the Royal Order of Scotland #Brother of St. Lawrence the Martyr (a mártír Szent Lőrinc testvére) #The Red Cross of Constantin (Konstantin vörös keresztje) #Knight of the Holy Sepulchre (a szent sír lovagja) #The Nine Degrees of the Rosicrucian Society (a rózsakeresztes társaság kilenc foka) #Knight of Constantinapole (Konstantinápoly lovagja) #Rose Croix (rózsakereszt) #The Secret Monitor (a titkos tanító) #The Seven Grades of the Scarlet Cord (a skarlát kötél hét rangja) #The Illustrious Order of the Light (a fény nagyhírű rendje) #The Ancient and Accepted Rite of Scotland (Skócia ősi és elfogadott rítusa) Skót Rítus a legelterjedtebb magas fokú rendszer, melyet a 33 fokozatból áll. Ez a rendszer is azzal a három alapfokozattal indul, mint minden szabadkőműves rendszer. #Entered Apprentice (inas) #Fellow Craft (legény) #Master Mason (mester) #Secret Master (titkos mester) #Perfect Master (tökéletes mester) #Intimate secretary (bizalmas titkár) #Provost and Judge (elöljáró és bíró) #Intendant of Buildings (épületfelügyelő) #Elect of Nine (kilencek választottja) #Elect of Fifteen (tizenötök választottja) #Sublime Elect (a magasztos kiválasztott) #Grand Master Architect (építész nagymester) #Royal Arch (of Enoch) (Enoch királyi boltíve) #Scotch King of Perfection (a tökéletesség skót királya) #Knight of the Sword or of the East (kelet, illetve a kard lovagja) #Prince of Jerusalem (Jeruzsálem hercege) #Knight of the East and West (kelet és nyugat lovagja) #Knight of the Pelican and Eagle, and Sovereign Prince Rose Croix (a pelikán és sas lovagja, továbbá a rózsakereszt uralkodó hercege) #Grand Pontiff (hatalmas főpap) #Venerable Grand Master (tiszteletre méltó nagymester) #Patriarch of Noachite (Noé pátriárka) #Princes of Libanus (Libanon hercege) #Chief of the Tabernacle (a sátor ura) #Prince of the Tabernacle (a sátor hercege) #Knight of the Brazen Serpent (a rézkígyó lovagja) #Prince of Mercy (a könyörület hercege) #Commander of the Temple (a templom parancsnoka) #Knight of the Sun (a Nap lovagja) #Knight of the St. Andrew (Szent András lovagja) #Grand Elected Knight of the Black and White Eagle (a fekete és a fehér sas választott nagylovagja) #Grand Inspector, Inquivisitor Commander (főfelügyelő és inkvizítor parancsnok) #Sublime Prince of the Royal Secret (a királyi titkok fenséges hercege) #Grand Inspector General (a legfőbb felügyelő) Szellemiségük. Politikai nézeteik: liberális, szabadelvű. Szellemiségük: Luciferánus-, Luciferizmus szellemi irányzatok. Vallásuk: A földön ismert minden vallás megtalálható náluk, kedveltek a keleti vallások. Néhol nincs meghatározott, egységesített vallási képzeteik minden rendtagnak egyedi vallási szemléletű. Videó anyag Irodalom #Aldous Huxley - Szép új világ #''Raffai Ernő - Ady fölvétele a Szabadkőműves szervezetbe.Trianoni Szemle V. évfolyam. 2013. január - június, Bp., Trianon Kutatóintézet, 2013/1 - 2. szám. 15 - 26. o #Raffai Ernő - ''Harcoló szabadkőművesség. Trianoni Szemle III. évfolyam 3. szám. Bp., Trianon Kutatóintézet, 2011. július - szeptember. 73-77. o. #Marschalkó Lajos - Világhódítók. Az igazi háborús bűnösök (2. javított kiadás), München (1958) #Marschalkó Lajos - Kik árulták el 1918-ban Magyarországot? , Stádium Kiadó (1944) #''''Raffai Ernő - ''Az 1911-es szabadkőműves vita.'' Trianoni Szemle II. évfolyam 1. szám. Bp., Trianon Kutatóintézet, 2010. január - március. 68- 81. o. #Marschalkó Lajos Országhódítók , München (1965) # Egyéb "Modernizált Mágia" című cikk a szabadkőművességről (Ufó Magazin 1995.december) UFO1.jpg|Modernizált Mágia 1.oldal (Ufó Magazin 1995.december) UFO2.jpg|Modernizált Mágia 2.oldal (Ufó Magazin 1995.december) UFO3.jpg|Modernizált Mágia 3.oldal (Ufó Magazin 1995.december) ITGeo_logo.jpg|Az ITGeo Térinformatikai és Geodéziai Szolgáltató Kft. logója Volkl_logo.jpg|A Völkl sportszerek logója Kategória:Szervezet Kategória:Videók Kategória:Könyv Kategória:Fogalom Kategória:Szimbólum